Our studies for the coming year will include: a. Detection of Tumor Specific Transplantation Antigens in individual canine tumors and tumors of similar histologic types. b. Immunotherapy, using BCG, of dogs with oral and bone malignancies. c. Further collection and storage of serums and tumors (and/or tissue culture material) from tumor-bearing dogs. This material will be invaluable for a variety of retrospective studies. d. Continuance of in vitro immune studies utilizing the microcytotoxicity technic. These findings will be correlated with the clinical stage of the patient's disease.